To Punch a Centaur
by moonyluney
Summary: Four Hogwarts students, each with a unique secret, unite to save a future Hogwarts! Warning: There are quite a few references to other fandoms that aren't too easy to catch unless you're a big geek like us. ... Please leave us a review! Hopefully we'll post a chapter every 1-3 days!
1. Part I

**Section 1:Lune**

Lune woke up to a loud banging noise followed by a whispered curse. She opened her eyes sluggishly, sighing in frustration when she saw her little sister, Amy, who seemed intent on some floating pots and pans. Lune's head moved up just a bit, and she frowned in confusion at Amy. She reached out to her night stand, grabbing her glasses and putting them on.

"What in God's name do y'think yer doin'?" Amy looked back at Lune when she heard her, a smile on her face. "I was trying to make a spell to wake up the other rooms, and the bloody thing backfired on me."

Lune groaned, slamming her head onto the bed and crushing her pillow on top of her, attempting to drown out the noise. However, she could still hear the pots, and after a while she sat up, throwing her pillow to the side. She grabbed out her wand and then pointed it at the pans. "Quiescatis!" The pots and pans continued to float and hit each other, but they did so without a sound.

Lune wanted to lay back down and fall asleep, (it was a Sunday after all) but she was up, and there was nothing that could stop the flow of energy rushing through her. She swung her legs out of her bed, settling her feet on the floor for a moment before standing up. _What possibly could I do on a fine autumn day such as this? _Almost as if the weather was listening to Lune's thoughts and really wanted to ruin her mood, rain began to pour down in torrents. Lune narrowed her eyes, then with a huff, put on her clothes for the day and headed to the Great Hall. _I'm gonna have to make a stop at the library…need to get some reading done during breakfast._

"Wait for me, Lune!" Lune turned around to see Amy running hurriedly towards her. Her short first year legs were no match to Lune's long ones, and she seemed to be having a lot of trouble reaching her. Lune stopped, an amused smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. When Amy finally caught up to her, she was panting and obviously exhausted. That made Lune feel a little bad, but it was overall pretty funny.

"Lass, I'm gonna stop at the library. That all right?" Lune looked at Amy, who seemed a little annoyed at the fact that Lune wanted to go to the library on a Sunday. But Amy seemed willing to do anything to stay with her sister, so she nodded reluctantly. The two sisters walked side-by-side into the Hogwarts library.

Lune knew exactly what she needed to get, so she headed straight towards the _Defense Against the Dark Arts _section. She looked carefully at each book, muttering an "ah hah" when she finally found the one she was looking for. She pulled it out of the shelf, scanning through its pages. It had everything she needed to know. It was a fairly new book, and it was said to have new secrets and guides that made everything easier. She turned around, bumping into Amy, knocking her book out of her hands.

"Watch where yer going," Lune snapped at her. Amy muttered an apology and bent down to pick up the book that Lune had dropped. Lune made an attempt to grab it, but Amy turned her back to her, reading the cover of the book out loud. "Ly-can-thro-py; How to Take Control." She looked up at Lune, her eyes wide with curiosity, "Lune, what's Lycanthopy?"

"It's _Lycanthropy_. It's nothing important, it's just for a school project," Lune said quickly. What she didn't want her sister to know was that she was a werewolf. She had contracted it from a wild werewolf the previous year when she had been serving detention in the Forbidden Forest and had happened to wander off unnoticed. When she had come back, covered in blood, she had just said that she ran into a tree. It was as good of an explanation as any. It was pretty easy to understand as well, Lune was very well known for her clumsiness on the ground. When she soared through the air on a broomstick, however, it was like she was a completely different person. Amy shrugged, content with Lune's answer.

"Now c'mon, Amy," Lune said as she grabbed her hand. "Let's go get some breakfast." Amy smiled, and they walked out of the library humming tunes together to their favorite songs. Soon, the open doors to the Great Hall came into view. Lune rubbed her stomach, only now realizing just how hungry she really was. They walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down next to Rose Weasley, who was a good friend of Lune's, and a fellow sixth year.

"Mornin' Lune," Rose said without looking up from her food. But something took her out of her food trance, and she looked up at Lune, a smug look on her face, "I didn't know you could sleep so late." Lune grinned, lightly hitting Rose on the shoulder with her book. "I went to the library, ye daft girl!" Rose laughed aloud, taking the book from Lune and reading the cover. Her cheery expression darkened for a moment, but she quickly masked it up with an even bigger smile. "I thought we agreed that you would stop reading these codswallop books. It's not like werewolves are just going to go look for books on how to control their transformations. They're all a bunch of wild beasts." Lune knew that Rose didn't really mean it; she was the only other person who knew about Lune's lycanthropy. And she was all in all pretty cool about it. She was probably just saying that so that Amy wouldn't get suspicious. Probably.

Lune smiled, grabbing an English muffin and assorted meats, stacking them all onto the bread. She pulled out her wand, not wanting to eat her breakfast cold. "Praebibo," she murmured, toasting the bread and meat. With a big smile on her face, she took a big bite out of the sandwich, practically inhaling it. When she finished, she looked up to see Rose and Amy staring at her, their lips quivering in amusement.

"What? I was hungry."

**Section 2:Emily**

Emily woke up, the morning light shining through the deep green curtains. What time was it? She ran her hands through her chin-length brown hair, thinking about breakfast. She was starving. She had stayed up late studying for a test that would be on Monday, and had probably slept in past the normal 7:00. She rolled over and sat up. She dragged herself out of bed and sluggishly walked over to her dresser. Noticing the sudden downpour, she pulled out a green shirt and a black jacket. She pulled the shirt on and put her arms through the jacket. She looked into the mirror and noticed that the color of the shirt made her hair look terrible. It wasn't the kind of thing someone normally noticed, but Emily was a metamorphmagus. She concentrated, closed her eyes, and visualized a choppy purple style. When she opened her eyes, she looked back in the mirror. Much better. She picked up the book still lying on her bed from last night and tucked it into her messenger bag.

She exited the dormitory and went down the stairs to the common room. Her friend, Sylar, was sitting in a recliner reading a book. "Hey, Sylar." He looked up, his eyes brightening. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty. I've been waiting for you! Let's go to breakfast," He said, closing the book and setting it to the side.

"Okay, but I have to drop this book off at the library. I am definitely ready for the test now," Emily said with a smile dawning on her face. Sylar smiled back. "Great, me too!" He picked the book up off the table and showed it to Emily. They shared a laugh, pushing open the door and heading downstairs until they were on the floor that the library was located on. They were chatting the whole time about simple things like little tests and complaining about certain teachers. Soon, the library came into view, and Emily was about to proceed into it, but she noticed that Sylar had stopped. "What's wrong?" She asked him, her smile being replaced by a worried look.

"Well, you see, Emily…I, uh…" Sylar shuffled his feet, looking at his book then back up at Emily. She raised an eyebrow; _is he trying to ask me to the Hallows Eve Dance? _Emily smiled, getting a little closer to Sylar, who seemed very uncomfortable. "If you're asking me to the dance, I accept."

Sylar's look of surprise completely threw Emily off. "Well, that's not what I meant…I'm already going with someone…Not that I wouldn't want to go with you but I-never mind." Emily was a little annoyed now. Not only did she get rejected, but now he wasn't going to spill the beans on whatever he was about to tell her? Boys could be so irritating sometimes!

"Just spit it out," she demanded, her whole general mood ruined. Sylar backed away slightly before taking a deep breath. "Well… you know, I'm in this group and we're in this special class, sort of, and we learn all this special magic, and I was just wondering if you may be interested…" Emily looked at him, not really wanting to take part in this "group", at least not for now. "I'll think about it. Let's just drop off our books and go to breakfast. I'm starving!"

They dropped off their books and continued down the many staircases to the Great Hall. They walked in, sat down at the Slytherin table, and proceeded to pile food on their plates. Emily got a heaping portion of scrambled eggs with cheese. They ate in awkward silence. Emily couldn't help but keep wondering, what was this group?

**Section 3: Jim**

Jim snuck back into his dorm, exhausted yet happy. He had been at a party in the Gryffindor common room that had lasted the whole night. _Man, those Gryffindors know how to party…. _He looked into his small mirror, pulling at his face. There were really dark circles under his eyes and his skin was a little loose. Good thing it was Sunday-no teachers would be able to punish him for staying up late. However, if they found out he was in the Gryffindor common room then he would be in immediate detention. No one would find out of course-he could always zap them with some forgetting spell.

"_How was your time away from me?" _Jim turned around to see Flash, his chameleon. He chuckled, picking him up and caressing him smoothly.

"_It was splendid, my dear friend. I am rather tired, though," _Jim admitted, and Flash chuckled. _"Why of course you are. Now go and get yourself some breakfast-you look like you need it!" _

Jim set Flash down on his bed, and the chameleon settled down and fell asleep in all under five seconds. Now _that _was impressive. He quickly changed into a long sleeved button down shirt, a gray vest, and a tie that had the Ravenclaw colors. He grabbed some black skinny fit jeans and replaced his khakis with them. With a smile, Jim hurriedly folded his dirty laundry and put it all into a hamper, walking rather fast as he left his room, soon also leaving the common area as he entered the main building.

Jim soon heard multiple footsteps behind him, and he resisted the urge to turn back; instead, holding his head a little higher. He smiled to himself, pondering the meaning of friendship. It was such a strange thing. Why would people go through so much pain just to have someone to talk to? He was fine with his music. That's when he realized that he forgot his violin. You see, Jim was part of the Hogwarts Orchestra, and he was one of the best violinists. Jim came from a rather rich, not to mention musically talented, family, and he had been taking professional violin lessons since before he could remember.

"Accio violin," He murmured softly as he whipped out his wand. Soon his violin came barreling toward him and he caught it in his free hand. The people who were behind him stopped their chattering, which of course caused Jim to smile smugly. He rested it on his shoulder, using his wand as the bow, beginning to play a slow tune as he walked to the Great Hall. People would stop and look at him, but after a while, most of them would smile and nod. Jim's musical skills were quite exemplary, and not many people disapproved of them. His violin tunes could easily win anyone's approval or friendship. Of course, he didn't really care that much about friendship. That's why he had a chameleon and a pink pigmy puff.

He pulled his pigmy puff, which he had named Cher, out of his bag and placed her on his other shoulder. This, of course, caused people to stare not just in appreciation of the music he provided, but also in astonishment at him having a bright pink pigmy puff on his shoulder. It did cause a few of them to back off suspiciously. That's why Jim got a pigmy puff-it served its purpose of scaring away people quite well. _People are so predictable, being weirded out by a pigmy puff…Ah, whatever. That's just what people do. _He shrugged, causing a slight bounce in his music and the pigmy puff as well.

Jim was so caught up in his thinking that he didn't even realize that he was standing in the Great Hall. What made him actually come back to Earth was the snickering going around the hall. He lowered his violin, taking in the scene around him. A few people pointed at his pigmy puff, but most were just laughing at the fact that he had walked up to the teachers' table and was standing right in front Professor Longbottom, who eyed him warily.

"Jim, this is the third time that you have walked up here this week," Longbottom began. "You need to start paying more attention when you, ah, walk." He sighed, writing a note and handing it to Jim. "Take this to Headmaster McGonagall-she's find something for you to do." Jim sighed, opening the note as he turned away from the herbology instructor.

_Jim Riarty is to have detention. _

_If you would please find him an activity,_

_That would be much appreciated._

_Professor Neville Longbottom _

With an irritated huff, Jim closed up the letter and walked over to the Headmaster's seat, handing her the letter. Honestly, why couldn't Longbottom just tell McGonagall himself? He wasn't sitting to far away. She took the letter, reading it slowly and then putting it down, looking up.

"Mr. Riarty, I am very disappointed in you," she stated. "But, as it turns out, we do happen to need a few students to go help Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest tonight. Be at Hagrid's shack by six-thirty." She frowned at Jim disapprovingly, and soon turned to her food and continued to eat.

Jim walked over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting down and taking a slice of salmon, chewing slowly as he thought of what could happen in the Forbidden Forest. He ignored all attempts of conversation that were directed at him. All her could think about was the rumors. Rumors that said some students had been turned into werewolves there. He thought for a moment, gasping as he realized something. _Tonight is a full moon!_

**Section 4:Sebastian**

Sebastian woke up, his eyes still shut as he started awake. He had had the weirdest dream… something about punching centaurs… He opened his eyes and was greeted with at least ten people surrounding his bed. "Happy Birthday!" They shouted. He jumped. "Uh, thanks, guys. I forgot it was my birthday!" They each handed him a present and then left. Sebastian pulled himself out from under the sea of gifts. He felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. He enjoyed surprises. He tugged open the presents. Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. Chocolate frogs. More beans. A scarf. And quite a bit more candy. A few books. It was a pretty good selection.

A small laugh escaped his lips and he pushed the presents off of his bed and onto the ground. He threw his sheet off of himself, practically jumping out of bed. He threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans. Today was a free day, and he planned to make the best of it. He gripped the charm on his golden necklace, knowing that it would guarantee him a good time.

"Hey, Bill, John, Matt! I'm heading to breakfast if you'll care to join me," Sebastian called out. Soon, all three boys had swarmed to Sebastian's side, led by his brother, Matt, who was a fourth year. They all smiled at Sebastian, and he gave them a warm smile back. "I'm rather hungry. Let's hurry everything up." Sebastian's stomach growled in complaint, and he rubbed it, flashing an I-told-you-so look at his three friends, who all laughed in response. Bill opened the door that led out of the Hufflepuff common area, holding it open for everyone else. Sebastian raised an eyebrow then turned back, smiling when he realized that Bill's crush walked through the door, thanking him. Bill smiled absentmindedly, and Sebastian laughed loudly, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away from the door.

"Hey, lover boy! Hurry up your walking-we don't want to get to breakfast and find that there's nothing there, now do we?" John punched Bill on the shoulder as he teased him. Everyone laughed together, and that's when Sebastian realized that quite the posse had accumulated around his group. He laughed, surprised. But then again, it wasn't all that uncommon. People just tended to hang out around him.

As they continued walking, Sebastian looked around at some of the people in the hallway. There were two girls, most likely sisters, racing through the halls. A couple walking in awkward silence, and strangest of all, a rather well dressed student playing violin in the hall with a pink pigmy puff on his shoulder. He couldn't resist laughing just a bit. As they turned into the Great Hall, Sebastian heard Matt crack a few terrible jokes. He half grimaced, half smiled at the stale humour. He sat down at the Hufflepuff table and started putting food on his plate. Bacon, sausage, a chocolate muffin, eggs, and French toast. He noticed a few people staring at the massive pile of food, and he smiled awkwardly. "I'm really hungry," he explained.

He proceeded to polish off every last bit of food on the plate. Sure, he was stuffed, but he was prepared for a day full of adventures.


	2. Part II

**Section 1:Lune**

The whole day had gone by in a flash. Lune had been in the library reading her guide to lycanthropy the whole day and she felt like she was ready for the night to fall. What Lune had to do was eat a few nasty things that would make her remember her time as a werewolf and hopefully control it. Lune didn't want to hurt any more people like she had hurt her friends. Poor Rose almost contracted lycanthropy, but she had managed to dodge the bite at the last moment. And tonight she was going into the Forbidden Forest. Alone.

Lune rose from her seat, walking over to the front desk. She dropped off her book then walked off, heading in the direction of Hagrid's Shack so that she would have an alibi. From there she would sneak out to the Forbidden Forest in time for the moon to rise and for her to start her transformation.

"Hey Lune!" Lune cursed under her breath-how did Amy find her? "Lune! Wait up!"

"Sorry, lass. I've got important things to do.," Lune growled irritably. "We'll speak another time." That made Amy come to a sudden halt, a stunned look on her face. _She's probably just surprised that I don't want to talk to her. For the first time in her life... I'll make it up somehow. _Lune sped up, leaving the surprised Amy in the dust. Lune really was sorry, but she just couldn't afford to waste her precious time talking to her sister.

Lune looked at a clock. The time was five o'clock. It would get dark pretty soon, and the moon always came a little while before the darkness. _It was raining today…Maybe the moon will be covered up by clouds. _Lune hurried out of the school, looking up at the sky every few minutes. The moon hadn't come out quite yet, but the air was becoming cooler. The sun had begun to set. Lune ran up to Hagrid's door, knocking on it loudly.

"Hagrid! Hagrid, please open the door!" Lune knocked frantically-if he didn't answer then she wouldn't have an alibi. She didn't want to have to do this completely alone!

"Stop yer bickerin'. I'm comin' over," Hagrid's voice resounded from the inside of his home. The door opened to reveal Hagrid's bulking frame, but there were also a couple boys behind him. She recognized one of them-that was Sebastian, the seeker from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team! She remembered that he was the one always pushing her out of the way when she went for the snitch, since they both were seekers. His eyebrow rose at Lune, and she turned back to Hagrid, scowling. When Hagrid saw that it was Lune, his hard face softened. "I've got yer back, Lune. Now go! The moon's almost up!" He shooed Lune away, who couldn't help thinking what those two boys were thinking when Hagrid said "the moon was almost up."

Lune had begun by simply jogging into the forest, but soon a light touched her face. _It's here! _She raced through the Forbidden Forest, running at a much faster pace than she normally would be able to. The moon was already affecting her adrenaline, which was now surging through her veins in extremely large amounts. The adrenaline, however, kept getting higher and higher until Lune thought her veins were about to burst. She stopped where she was, falling to her knees in pain. It felt like a wild fire was spreading through her body, and each of her bones was individually shattering. She screamed in agony, and that soon turned into a bloodcurdling howl. Her vocal chords had already changed. Lune's skin turned darker and darker, sprouting dark brown fur. Her spinal cord lengthened, making her much taller than she actually was. Her teeth grew longer and longer, and soon her mouth had grown out until she had a muzzle. Her ears began making their way up her head until they were positioned on the top of her head, as a wolf's would be.

All she wanted was something to eat; to rip apart and destroy, to maim and massacre. And she smelled human.

**Section 2: Emily**

Emily had spent the day reading. And reading. And reading. You get the picture. She was trying to learn how to brew a few potions, and also reading a rather strange book: _"How to Raise an Antipodean Opaleye." _You see, Emily had a pet dragon named Pearl that she had found hiding around a site where a female dragon had recently been slain. It was a few months old, and was beginning to spout little bursts of flame occasionally. It was rather hard taking care of a young dragon, however. They were such high maintenance creatures, and it was hard to take care of Pearl in the little free time between classes that Emily actually had. And besides, running between the Forbidden Forest, where Pearl was hidden, and Hogwarts, had made Emily quite fit.

"Tonight I'll see her again," Emily said to herself, her eyes lightening as she thought of the innocent blue eyes of her dragon looking up at her.

"Uhh, Emily?" Sylar's voice sounded from behind her, jolting her out of her trance.

"What do you want, Sylar?" Emily was still mad at her 'friend' for rejecting her like that. She knew that it was probably selfish, but Emily did have a little crush on Sylar, and he always seemed to lead her on until she made a move, and then deciding to blow her off!

"Well, I just wanted to know….Who's 'her?' A special lady friend?" Sylar grinned smugly, a small laugh boiling inside of him. Emily scowled, turning away. She didn't want to answer to him-not today!

"Just let me go. I don't have time to talk," Emily mumbled, turning away from Sylar and walking out of the study hall. She hated spending her free time there, but she had to make sure that Pearl was getting the right treatment and would be able to grow into a healthy adult dragon.

Soon Emily was outside and the fresh autumn air cloaked her as if promising Emily it would provide her with good smells and perfect temperatures. _I love fall. Too bad I'll be spending this beautiful evening in the Forbidden Forest. _She sighed, entering the dark and gloomy forest. It took a few tries, but eventually Emily got to the extremely well hidden spot that concealed her baby dragon.

"Pearl? Mama's here," Emily said with a smile. She loved the way that her dragon saw her as a parent; probably both mother and father, and she knew that Pearl would be a good friend of hers later on in life. Emily felt like she was whole when she was with Pearl-she would do anything for her dragon. Emily's worst fear was losing Pearl forever, and she tried to show her love for the baby dragon in large amounts so that Pearl would never be tempted to leave.

After a few moments, Emily heard the familiar hum of welcoming as Pearl came out from the bush she had probably been sleeping in. By now she was about the size of a pony, and she was a truly magnificent creature. Her white scales practically glowed with radiance, and her eyes, which were an endless pool of blue and green, could stun anyone with their beauty. Pearl was one of the most admirable species of dragons; she was an Antipodean Opaleye. Pearl walked right up to Emily, rubbing her head against Emily's hand, begging to be pet.

"Ah, you little attention seeker," Emily said with a grin, stroking Pearl's muzzle softly, hand feeding her some chicken. Pearl gobbled it up happily, and soon was content, sitting down on the ground. Emily bent down to sit next to her dragon. _The moon is awfully pretty tonight. _

A distant scream could be heard in the distance. Emily stood straight up, whipping out her wand. Emily listened in horrified fascination as the agonized scream morphed into a bloodthirsty howl. Then Emily looked up at the moon. It was full. _How could I have overlooked that? _She looked at Pearl, her eyes brimming with worry.

"Pearl, go to your safe branch. The ground is not safe to linger on tonight," Emily demanded, gesturing for Pearl to go up the giant tree that was near the bush that Pearl would often sleep in. Pearl shook her head, standing firm in her place. _So she wants to fight this monster…well, she'll have my help. _The howling was getting closer and closer. And suddenly it stopped. Emily looked around frantically, pointing her wand at anything that moved. Then she heard Pearl roar, and she flipped around, practically falling over in surprise when she saw the hulking brown werewolf in front of her. She screamed, raking her mind for spells that she could use against the creature, but nothing seemed to come up. She was about to kiss her life goodbye when the werewolf suddenly froze in its tracks.

The creature roared in agony as its shape twisted and lightened, and the whole body of the creature became smaller, its agonized wails intensifying. _Oh god, it's transforming. _Emily almost felt bad for the poor creature, and she knew that there was nothing she could do. Soon the creature had almost fully transformed, and the pained howls turned into terrified screams. And then it was over.

"You…you have a pet dragon?" Emily recognized that voice. It was the Gryffindor seeker, Lune.

"And you seem to be a werewolf. I believe that we both have secrets that will guarantee our silence," Emily said, wrinkling her nose at the stench of blood emanating from Lune. Lune nodded, sticking out her dirty hand. Emily sighed then took it, shaking it slowly. It seemed that these two girls would be seeing each other more often.

**Section 3: Jim**

It was time to go to detention. Jim rose from his bed-he had been taking a nap-and he left the Ravenclaw area. He strolled through the main hall of Hogwarts, heading outside towards Hagrid's home. He stopped at the top of the stone steps leading down to Hagrid's property, admiring the sunset. He began walking down the stairs after a few moments, putting his hands into his pockets.

Someone bumped into Jim, causing him to lose his balance and slip, falling down a couple of steps. His knee flared in pain and caused Jim to yell in a brief moment of extreme pain. He saw two boys running away from him-one had brown hair, and the other one had black hair that was smoothed back like Jim's. He narrowed his eyes. _Why wouldn't they stop to at least say sorry? _He cursed to himself, slowly rising from the ground, and after a couple minutes, he continued his walk to Hagrid's shack until he stood at the front door.

Jim sighed as he pushed open the door to Hagrid's hut, wrinkling his nose at the overwhelming stench of dog and a few other things that he didn't care to mention. He saw Hagrid anxiously sitting at his chair next to some other guy with spiky brown hair who looked awfully familiar. They both looked at him when he got in.

"I was so worried 'bout ye," Hagrid confessed as he stood up, bumping his head on the ceiling. "I though ye wouldn't show up." Jim thought of the time…it was six thirty when he left the school-he was probably a good ten minutes late. He could understand why Hagrid was so worried. Jim raised an eyebrow at the guy with spiky hair. He looked a lot like one of the guys who were running into the Forbidden Forest. Jim was about to open his mouth to ask about that, but changed his mind, concluding that it couldn't be possible.

Hagrid looked at the state of Jim, an eyebrow rising. Jim shook his head, not wanting to get into the details, and Hagrid shrugged, beckoning for the two boys to follow him. Jim closely followed him out of the door. The group walked into the Forbidden Forest, and everything got darker as the canopy of trees blocked the setting sun. Jim hated the Forbidden Forest-it was a home to dark forces and creatures that lurked in the shadows.

Hagrid made Jim and the other boy do simple tasks like catching exotic animals for Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class, getting rid of invasive plants, and overall just cleaning the whole place up. Jim was grateful that it was night; if it was day he would have been covered in sweat. He only had a few beads of it on his forehead since the night was so cold.

"Hey, what's your name?" Jim turned around to face the boy, curious. He looked so familiar, and his hair looked so much like the hair of the boy who pushed him over. But when Jim turned around, the boy wasn't there! He looked around, but the spiky haired teenager was nowhere to be found. He dropped the puffapods he had been carrying, jogging around the work site that they had been assigned to, but he still couldn't manage to find the boy.

_I guess it's time to widen my search. _Jim frowned, heading a little way down the small path made by Hagrid. He soon saw footprints, but they were accompanied by hoof prints. _How strange… _He followed both sets of prints for a little while until he came into a clearing. What he saw surprised him indeed! It was those two boys that had knocked them over, but another boy was accompanying them. It was the one who was in detention with him. But when Jim got a good look at the others, he couldn't believe his eyes.

The first one looked exactly like the boy from his detention, even down to the clothes! The second boy was the mirror image of Jim! He gasped, and Jim number two cursed, poking the boy next to him and pointing at Jim number one and the boy from detention.

"Sebastian, look who's here," Jim number two whispered into the boy who's name was apparently Sebastian. Sebastian looked over at Jim number one and then the boy from Jim's detention. _Wait a second…they're both Sebastian! _Jim groaned, looking at Sebastian number one (from detention).

"Can you explain to me what's happening?" Jim was utterly confused, and he desperately hoped that Sebastian knew.

"I'm pretty sure that we seemed to have met our future selves," Sebastian confessed. The 'number twos' nodded, irritation in their eyes.

"Well, we have to get going…you'll both understand later," Jim number two stated. Him and Sebastian number two looked at a gold necklace, and then they quickly vanished, exposing a passed out centaur beside them. Jim and Sebastian stared at each other wide eyed, then knelt down beside the passed out centaur. He had a burn mark on his face, and he seemed totally out. _What did they-we-do to him? _After a little while, the centaur coughed and sputtered, looking up at them with wide eyes.

"Th-thank you…you saved me from helping the death eaters." And then he passed out again. Sebastian looked at Jim quizzically, and Jim shrugged in return. This was a new one.

"I have something to confess," Sebastian started, jolting Jim out of his trance. "I have a time turner in my possession, and I believe this will all make sense in good time."

"But what time did they go to that caused them to go around saving centaurs?" Jim looked back at the centaur, which seemed to have woken up again. The centaur seemed eager to answer, so Jim and Sebastian directed their attention at him.

"The death eaters that controlled us said that they would use us to launch an attack on Hogwarts and destroy it in exactly one year from now," he said glumly. Jim understood why the centaur was feeling that way-the death eaters would probably attempt to destroy the Forbidden Forest as well. Sebastian seemed to get an idea, his whole face lit up, and he gripped a necklace around his neck.

"If we know how the death eaters attack Hogwarts, then we can prevent it from even happening!" Jim knew where this was going, and he cringed. But Sebastian was eager to spread his enthusiasm. "You and me, Jim! We're going to save the school!" And then he grabbed Jim by the hand and gripped his time turner even harder.

**Section 4: Sebastian **

Sebastian was pretty glad that he had gotten into detention for pranking a professor now. He was about to go on an adventure! The world around him and Jim faded and warped until it was daytime. _Strange time for an evil invasion…_He could hear screaming, though, so he knew that it was happening. A strong odor of fire stung Sebastian's nose, and he grimaced as he saw burnt bodies in the forest. He looked over at Jim, whose eyes were shedding small tears. _So he's emotional…great… _

Sebastian gestured for Jim to follow him, and he did, to Hogwarts castle. They somehow, amongst the chaos, managed to get into the castle without really being noticed. No one stared at them in awe, so they were obviously alive at this time in the future. Which was good. Very good. The onslaught of the death eaters, centaurs, giants, and even Dragons was terrifying. Corpses of people that Sebastian knew very well littered the whole school, and he was trying hard to stay calm. _If we succeed, none of this will happen. _He saw a rather large amount of snakes, which was quite strange. Death eaters were commonly associated with snakes, though, so it would make sense if they were controlling them and using them for their own personal gain.

That was until he saw future Jim hissing at them. Sebastian's eyes widened, and he looked back at Jim, who did actually seem genuinely surprised.

"That explains a lot," Jim mumbled to himself. Sebastian grabbed Jim by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close. "Do you know what this means? If that gets out, you'll be transferred to Slytherin!" Jim gasped in horror, pulling away from Sebastian's grasp. Slytherin used to be a proud house, but ever since the Voldemort era it had gone to shame. The main rivals of the school now were Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"You don't tell anyone about me being a parseltongue and I'll stay quiet about your time turner," Jim snapped quickly. Sebastian backed off. Jim sure did know how to keep his secret safe. But it had to be done. He stuck out his hand, and Jim grabbed it, shaking it, "Now let's get out of here."

Sebastian nodded, and Jim grabbed hold of his arm, and they lurched back in time until they were back in the Forbidden Forest, and in front of a centaur. It was the one who had passed out. He snarled at them, revealing pointier than normal teeth and abnormally dark eyes. Sebastian knew immediately what happened-darkness had overcome its good soul, and it wanted to fight for the death eaters. And Sebastian had just the thing for getting rid of it. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a silver ring, slipping it onto his finger. The ring had the ability to absorb forced darkness out of one's soul, returning them to their previous state. With a smile, Sebastian realized why the centaur had a burn mark on his face. Before it could do anything to hurt them, Sebastian ran up to it and socked the creature right in the face, causing it to fall over. An aura of sorts left the centaur, and it passed out shortly after. And that's when past Sebastian came into the clearing. Sebastian sighed, knowing exactly what was going to come next. Past Jim also ran in, and his current Jim leaned over to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, look who's here," Jim whispered into Sebastian's ear. He smiled, now perfectly understanding everything.

"Can you explain to me what's happening?" That was past Jim.

"I'm pretty sure that we seemed to have met our future selves," past Sebastian said with a perplexed look on his face. Present Jim and Sebastian nodded. _I need to be out saving the world from death eaters! I can't afford to talk to my past self right now! _

As if Jim had read Sebastian's thoughts, he looked over at their past selves, annoyance in his eyes. "Well, we have to get going…you'll both understand later." Sebastian nodded, and Jim grabbed a hold of his arm, and they both teleported to some random place in the Forbidden Forest.

And that's when they saw the wolf.


End file.
